Blagodarya
by Bougenville
Summary: Forehead Poke Celebration. Hanya curhatan kecil seorang Karin tentang cerita cinta Sasuke dan Sakura/Tidak pandai membuat summary/RnR?


Blagodarya

By Rhein98

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saya Cuma pinjam tokohnya

Rate: T

Summary: Forehead Poke Celebration. Hanya curhatan kecil seorang Karin tentang cerita cinta Sasuke dan Sakura

Warning: typo,gaje,masih noob,alur kecepetan,OOC

Kalau tidak suka baca saja dulu,kalau benar-benar tidak suka silakan tekan tombol back

Enjoy Reading

* * *

Seakan seluruh beban yang menyesakkan hatiku sirna ketika akhirnya bayi mungil berambut hitam ini terlahir ke dunia,disertai tangisan yang memecah keheningan markas tuan Orochimaru yang terasa dingin dan lembab. Tak lagi kuhiraukan butiran keringat yang mulai turun dari pelipis. Sekilas kulihat Sasuke berkali-kali mengecup pipi,dahi Sakura yang menangis haru karena ia telah berhasil melahirkan bayi mereka dengan sukses.

Aku berjalan ke bak air hangat yang ku siapkan tadi,lalu kuusap dengan hati-hati tubuh bayi mereka dengan sentuhan air sedikit demi sedikit. Tangisnya bagaikan senandung paling indah yang pernah ku dengar,tentu saja bagi Sasuke dan Sakura juga.

Ternyata sulit juga menjadi bidan dadakan,Batinku

"Uh,manisnya." Gumamku pelan. Selesai ku mandikan tubuhnya kulapisi dengan kain agar tubuhnya tidak kedinginan. Tangisannya tak juga berhenti sampai aku masuk ke dalam ruangan,dan berdehem kecil untuk menyadarkan mereka bahwa aku sudah kembali.

"Nah Sakura,biarkan dia mencari tempat menyusunya sendiri. Dan kau gigitlah tanganku."

Dengan hati-hati ku turunkan bayi mungil ini,yang baru kutahu bernama Sarada,seperti Sasuke katakan tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja,Karin-san."Tolaknya.

"Chakra mu kurang. Cepat gigit tanganku."

Aku menyodorkan tanganku didepan mulutnya. Namun dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Tidak usah,Karin."

"Sakura,jangan menolak." Tegas Sasuke. Dan Sakura tak mungkin bisa menolak permintaan ataupun perintah darinya.

Aku mendekatkan tanganku ke mulutnya,dan ia mulai menggigit tanganku. Aku mengerang,sakit tentu saja. Namun aku merasa bahagia,tidak seperti aku mengobati orang-orang dengan terpaksa seperti dulu.

Ada perasaan lega ketika Sakura mulai menghisap chakraku.

Karena aku berguna untuk wanita nya seseorang yang pernah kucintai,Uchiha Sasuke.

ooOoo

* * *

Aku membangunkan tubuhku,lalu bergeser ke pinggiran ranjang. Kulihat luar jendela,bulan tertutup awan tebal. Aku menghela napas panjang,lalu memasang kacamata dari meja nakas. Sungguh tidurku benar benar terganggu,rasa gelisah entah mengapa menyelinap ke dalam hatiku.

Aku menyibakkan rambutku yang sedikit menutupi wajah,menyampirkan ke telinga. Dan lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas panjang,mencoba mengusir perasaaan aneh yang menghinggapiku.

 _Sial. Mengapa aku jadi seperti ini?_

Dulu aku begitu mengejar Sasuke. Aku selalu ingin berada disampingnya,menjadikannya milikku.

Aku akan ketakutan ketika melihatnya sekarat ditengah pertarungan,cemas apabila dia akan meninggalkanku selamanya,tak bisa lagi melihatnya.

Tak bisa lagi mengejar bayangannya.

Dan sebuah peristiwa akhirnya mulai membuat titik balik perasaanku padanya.

Wanita itu menolongku,mengobatiku dengan kemampuan medisnya dengan linangan airmata.

Aku mengamatinya,menatap matanya lebih dalam,dan membuatku tersadar.

Dia mencintai Sasuke.

Sampai perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir,aku tak lagi melihat Sasuke. Dari desas desus kudengar bahwa ia pergi dari Konoha untuk melihat dunia.

Dan dengan izin Rokudaime Hokage aku diperbolehkan kembali ke markas tuan Orochimaru.

Sejak saat itu aku tak lagi mendengar kabar mengenai Sasuke. Dan tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan kabar bahwa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha,dan menikah dengan Sakura.

Perasaanku tak bisa terlukiskan ketika mendengar nya. Aku merasa bahagia karena Sasuke akhirnya bersama cinta sejatinya.

Namun di sisi lain aku merasa sedih,karena aku harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasaanku padanya.

Tapi aku kembali meyakinkan diriku sendiri,ini untuk kebahagiaannya.

Aku harus merelakannya.

ooOoo

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Kuil Naka. Disinilah aku sekarang,menghadiri pernikahan sahabatku dengan orang yang pernah kucintai. Ya,dengan perlahan aku berhasil melupakannya,merelakannya. Aku hebat,bukan?_

 _Dengan setelan dress warna putih dan flat shoes warna peach aku hadir di tengah-tengah undangan. Aku tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik ketika melihatku. Aku terus berjalan,sesekali tersenyum kepada temannya Sasuke yang salahsatunya berambut jabrik pirang itu,dan sang Hokage keenam. Aku terus melangkah,sampai di hadapan mereka. Kulihat Sakura yang matanya berkaca-kaca,lalu memelukku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya,dan tak kusadari airmata juga membasahi pipiku._

" _Jaga Sasuke baik-baik." Ucapku._

" _Pasti,Karin. Aku akan menjaganya."Jawabnya dengan terisak._

 _Aku melepaskan pelukannya,lalu beralih pada Sasuke._

 _Ketika aku menyodorkan tangan,ia menyambut dengan menjabat tanganku dan tersenyum tipis._

" _Arigatou,Karin."_

 _Aku terhenyak. Dia… berterimakasih padaku?_

" _Ya,terimakasih kembali." Jawabku. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti,memangnya dia berterimakasih untuk apa padaku?_

 _Aku memberikan Sakura buket bunga,lalu segera pergi dari tempat resepsi._

 _Entah mengapa rasanya begitu sesak,namun di sisi lain aku merasa lega._

 _Aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat dulu di tempat duduk taman bermain. Jam tiga siang nanti aku harus sudah kembali ke markas._

" _Kau… Karin-san?" Aku menoleh. Seorang wanita berambut indigo mendekatiku._

" _Ya." Sahutku. Ia mengambil tempat duduk disampingku dengan wajah menunduk._

 _Kusimpulkan bahwa dia pemalu,mungkin saja hanya dengan orang asing._

" _Kau Hinata,kan?" Tanyaku. Ia menoleh padaku._

" _Ya."_

" _Bukankah kau temannya Sakura?"_

" _Ya,Karin-san." Jawabnya._

" _Hinata,bisakah kau ceritakan padaku tentang Sakura?Aku tidak terlalu mengenalnya."_

" _Huh? Tentang Sakura-chan?"_

" _Ya. Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Sasuke."_

" _Um… ano,apa tidak apa-apa?"_

" _Katakan saja." Ucapku setengah memaksa._

" _Baiklah Karin-san. Yang kutahu Sakura-chan satu tim dengan Sasuke-san dan Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan menyukai Sasuke-san sejak kami masih di akademi. Saat Sasuke-san pergi dari Konoha Sakura-chan tetap menunggunya dan terus berlatih agar menjadi kuat supaya bisa membawa pulang Sasuke-san dengan tangannya sendiri. Dan akhirnya saat ini mereka bisa bersatu kembali. Hanya itu saja yang bisa kuceritakan padamu,Karin-san. Sepertinya Naruto-kun sedang menungguku di rumah." Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya._

" _Tunggu,Hinata-san." Ia menghentikan langkahnya._

" _Apakah Sasuke-kun juga mencintainya?"_

 _Kulihat dari wajahnya ia terkejut. Lalu ia mengangguk pelan,dan pergi meninggalkanku._

" _Jadi begitu?" Gumamku pelan._

" _Cinta sejak di bangku akademi."_

 _Aku menunduk,lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat yang sedari tadi ku duduki._

 _Mengingat perkataannya membuat senyum tipis terlukis di wajahku._

 _Cinta nya kepada Sasuke-kun benar-benar murni._

 _Dia rela menunggu Sasuke-kun bertahun-tahun._

 _Mungkin saja aku takkan sanggup bila berada di posisinya._

 _Dan hal itu membuatku yakin hanya dia yang bisa membuat Sasuke-kun bahagia._

 _Aku harus berterimakasih padanya._

 **[END OF FLASHBACK]**

ooOoo

* * *

 **Author POV**

Sudah berkali-kali Karin memencet bel,namun tetap saja tidak ada orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya,Karin?" Tanya Suigetsu dengan nada mengejek.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala Karin.

"KAU MERAGUKAN KU,BAKA SUIGETSU?!" Teriaknya dengan mengepalkan tinju.

"Begitu saja kau marah. Aku kan hanya bertanya." Jawab Suigetsu sambil memencet tombol bel menggantikan Karin.

"Kalau begini,coba kau deteksi chakranya."

"Baiklah."

Baru saja Karin hendak mengeluarkan jurus pendeteksi pintu di depannya mulai terbuka.

"KARIN-CHAN!AKU MERINDUKANMU!" Sakura dengan apron yang masih melekat di badannya menubruk Karin.

"Sakura,kau membuatku susah bernapas."Keluh Karin. Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Gomenne,Karin-chan." Sakura melirik Suigetsu yang berubah masam karena merasa diabaikan.

"Oh Suigetsu-san ada juga ternyata. Dimana Juugo-san?"

"Dia tidak ikut karena sibuk merawat hewan-hewan yang terluka." Jawab Suigetsu.

"Silakan masuk."Ucap Sakura.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam. Sakura melepaskan apronnya.

"Kalian pasti kelelahan. Mau minum apa?" Tawar Sakura.

"Aku ingin cola dingin. Konoha panas sekali." Keluh Suigetsu sambil menaruh tasnya ke samping.

"Aku jus jeruk saja." Pinta Karin.

"Baiklah." Sakura berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur.

Terdengar derap kaki dari lantai atas yang semakin jelas. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam sedang mengelap kacamatanya yang sedikit terkena debu,berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

"Halo,Sarada. " Sapa Karin. Sarada menoleh. Matanya membulat ketika melihat siapa yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Kau… " Jantungnya berdegup keras. Mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya tertunduk malu.

"Sarada,duduklah. Kenalkan sahabat Mama,Karin-chan dan Suigetsu-san." Ucap Sakura yang datang dengan nampan berisi minuman.

Dengan canggung Sarada duduk disamping Sakura. Karin tersenyum tipis mengamati penampakan Sarada.

"Benar-benar mirip Sasuke." Gumamnya. Sakura tertawa lepas. Sarada semakin menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

Yah,siapapun pasti merasa malu bila berada di posisi Sarada.

"Kau mau tahu kan siapa wanita berkacamata itu? Nah sekarang dia ada di hadapanmu,sayang." Ujar Sakura.

"Jadi,bagaimana bisa kau meragukan ibumu sendiri,Sarada?" Ucap Karin sambil tertawa.

" _Gomenne_ ,ma." Ucapnya masih dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa,sayang. Semua sudah berlalu." Jawab Sakura sambil mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan sayang.

Karin menatap tajam pada suigetsu yang sedang minum. Melihat Karin yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh membuatnya tersedak.

"Apa?" Tanya Suigetsu sambil mengelap dagunya.

"Karena kau dengan tes DNA konyolmu itu Sarada sampai meragukan ibunya sendiri! Cepat minta maaf padanya,Suigetsu!" Teriak Karin.

"Ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku! Kau juga tidak memberitahuku dimana letak DNA nya Sasuke dengan benar! Kau juga harus minta maaf padanya!" Teriak Suigetsu tak kalah sengit.

"SUIGETSUUUUUUU!"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka,menginterupsi teriakan Karin yang membuat pria berambut raven dari depan pintu memasang wajah terganggu.

Sekonyong-konyong semua orang di kediaman Uchiha terdiam,menoleh kearah pintu dimana sang kepala keluarga,Uchiha Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Papa!"

"Hoi,Sasuke!"

Sasuke melepas sepatu ninjanya,lalu menaruhnya ke rak.

"Kau sudah pulang,Sasuke-kun? Kita kedatangan tamu."

"Hn. Tadaima." Ucap Sasuke.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun."

"Okaeri,Papa." Ucap Sarada,berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

TUK!

Sasuke memberi ketukan pelan di dahi nya.

"Nanti saja ceritanya,Sarada."

Sarada mengerucutkan bibir dengan sebal. Dengan lesu ia kembali duduk di sofa.

Sakura menghampirinya,membantu Sasuke membuka jubahnya dan rompi.

"Mandi lah,lalu istirahat." Perintah Sakura,yang dibalas dengan deheman rendah.

Di tempat yang tak terlalu jauh dari mereka terlihat senyuman yang terlukis di wajah Karin.

 _Sasuke yang patuh seperti itu dengan istrinya terlihat keren,batinnya._

"Hoi Karin,mengapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Tanya suigetsu penuh selidik.

Karin mendecih.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Karin cuek sambil mengambil gelas minumannya yang tinggal setengah.

"Oh ya,Sarada. Sebenarnya kami ingin memberikanmu ini."

Suigetsu merogoh tas nya dengan kasar. Lama ia mencari benda yang ia inginkan namun tak juga ditemukan.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa membawanya,Baka-Suigestu!"

Suigetsu mendecih.

"Ah,ini dia." Akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah kotak berwarna biru tua.

"Terimalah."

Suigetsu menyodorkan kotak itu pada Sarada.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Perlahan Sarada membuka kotaknya,dan terlihatlah sebuah kacamata berbingkai merah marun.

"Ini… untukku?"

"Tentu saja," Ucap Karin "Kurasa yang kau pakai tidak cocok lagi untukmu."

"Arigatou Karin-basan,Suigetsu-jisan."

"Hei jangan memanggilku begitu,aku masih muda."

"Karin,kau sudah tua. Sudah kepala tiga." Bantah Suigetsu dengan tertawa mengejek.

"Cih."

"Lalu kalian mengapa belum menikah juga?" Tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam.

"Aku? Dengan manusia air ini? Enak saja!" Karin memalingkan muka.

"Aku juga tidak mau dengan perempuan mengerikan dan jelek sepertimu. Aku lebih tertarik dengan pedang." Sahut Suigetsu.

"SUIGETSUUUUUU!"

BRUK!

ooOoo

* * *

 _Bagaimanapun juga,aku kan selalu mendoakan mereka agar terus bahagia_

"Sedari konoha tadi sampai dekat markas kau senyum-senyum sendiri. Dasar perempuan gila." Ejek Suigetsu.

Perempatan kembali muncul di kepala Karin.

Dan akhirnya Suigetsu mendapatkan pukulan dari Karin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N**

Word Count:1558

Blagodarya: Terimakasih dalam bahasa Rusia (kalo gak salah) :3 Bingung mau beri judul apaan

*plakk

*Digebukin panitia FPC :'v ampun maakkk

Yo,minna. Aku kembali dengan fic yg… ah sudahlah dan mungkin sedikit mengundang kontroversi dan flame(?)

Yah,ini ceritanya curhatan Karin tentang hubungannnya SasuSaku :3

Maaf yang fansnya Karin,gak papa kan? Betewe aku fans nya Karin juga lho,aku nge fans sama semua tokoh di Naruto kecuali Kaguya :v nyahahahahaha

Alasan aku berani bikin fic ini adalah pas aku baca Naruto Gaiden Chap 10 saat Karin mengatakan bahwa dia bersahabat dengan Sakura dan dia yang membantu persalinan Sarada di markas om Orochimaru :3 bukan bermaksud mendahului lho,hehe. Kalau seandainya Karin gak berstatement seperti itu aku juga ga bakalan berani bikin fic ini :'v

Nah menurut kalian apa yang harus ditambahin ya? Deskripsinya kering banget kan? Bahasanya biasa2 aja kan? Alurnya kecepetan kan? :'v tolong bantu aku memperbaikinya yaa sampaikan ke kotak review :'v

Oke,sampai jumpa di fic ku berikutnya…


End file.
